


Meant

by Alidia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: Summary:Steve约Tony出去的意思和Tony答应他时所以为的事情相差甚远。





	Meant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116607) by [ardett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett). 



> Warnings：  
> 涉及过去的Obadian Stane/Tony，提及椒铁，恋童癖警告。涉及过去的虐待关系、认知扭曲和可疑的同意。  
> 翻译得非常差，鼓励大家还是去看原文吧。

Steve和Tony已经约会三个月了，而这一直很可爱。可爱。绝不是一个Tony此前会用的词，但它把一切概括得如此精准： Steve为他带到床上的精美早餐，Steve放在柜台上的鲜艳玫瑰，Steve落在他面颊上的甜蜜亲吻。

真的，一切都很可爱，这远远超出了Tony同意与Steve约会时的期望。当然啦，不管是否预料到了事情变成这样，他都会答应的。他不能说不。如果他拒绝，团队的活力就会大打折扣，对团队关系也有不利影响。而他和Steve之间的气氛会变得非常尴尬。

除此之外，Steve是Fury任命的队伍领袖。在Tony有权查看的所有官方文件（和他黑过的每一份记录）里，这都是Steve的头衔。Tony现在是队伍的一员了。满足团队领导者的要求，保证他心情舒畅，都是Tony的职责。

Steve似乎也想让Tony开心，这有点奇怪，但Tony还是感激这种想法。

几天之前，Tony正在吃Steve做的烤饼时，突然灵光一闪。这一切都如此甜蜜， Tony可能真的爱上了Steve。一个让人惊喜的发现。

这肯定会让事情变得容易一些。当然，是对Tony来说。对Steve而言不会有任何影响，但当Tony履行职责的时候，因为它的存在，一切都会变得更让人愉快起来。不管是他作为钢铁侠的职责。还是他满足领袖需求的职责。

好吧，如果事情不是如此可爱，那也会是他的职责。他们还没有完成整个过程。Tony不介意等待。他从来都不介意。他只是不明白，如果Steve没有兴致，为什么要那么快就追求Tony？而且一追就是好几个月！明明Steve只用在准备好的时候直接约Tony出去就行了，不必给Tony做早饭，还给他买玫瑰。即使没有这三个月的等待他也会同意的。他从来都别无选择。

但是这三个月很棒。就在上个月，Tony甚至主动出击了几次。对，Tony是给Steve买了一辆车还有其他亮闪闪的东西，但是Tony总是送给他的情人们成堆的礼物。他不记得自己上一次在早晨同情人吻别，或者在煮咖啡时也帮他们带一杯是什么时候了。而这些都是他现在和Steve做的事情。

他们第一次做爱，即使按Tony的标准，也有点过于火辣了。他认为Steve想让他印象深刻，用家中梦幻般的晚餐和一瓶香槟。Steve太有礼貌了。说真的，Tony简直数不清Steve问了多少次这行不行，那行不行，做某件事行不行。答案总是肯定的。永远都是“可以”。

Tony曾在狭小的办公室里，在空无一人的会议室中，在皮革和锁链的约束下做过同样的事。相对而言，能在床上，在他自己舒适的家里，在没有董事会成员围观的情况下完成这一切，简直是棒透了的安排。Steve从始至终都对他很好，夸赞Tony华丽动人，如此美妙无双。更别提这场性爱本身就美好至极。

他们结束后，Steve在两人相贴的唇瓣间低语：“我想我爱你。”

“我想我也爱你。”Tony重复。他吃惊地意识到自己竟然真的可能是这个意思。他想回自己的床上睡觉，但Steve把他拉了回来，与他分享自己的床铺。（从那以后，他们就一直同床共枕。）

总的来说，这是一个非常愉快而富有成效的夜晚。

 

 

他们有了更多的性爱。（比Tony预想的要少，但他们还分享别的时光，像约会、冰淇淋和牵手。那都很不错。Tony对一切接受良好。任何Steve喜欢的事情。）一切都很好。Steve很高兴。队伍合作良好。

没错，Tony想。这远没有他第一段关系那么累。他可以让它运作很长时间。

 

它第一次干扰了他的工作时，Tony几乎毁了它。

技术上来说，Steve进来时Tony的工作室正处于一级防范状态。但是你看，工作室从来没有真正对队伍领袖关闭过。Tony过去不回答Steve或者想联系他的其他任何人时Steve不是很高兴。而Tony试图让他开心。所以现在工作室自动向Steve开放。即使Steve打破了封锁，他也不会被通知。这样可能是最好的。

唯一的问题是Tony自己依然在封锁状态，他的注意力全集中在正在制造的手甲模型上。

Steve亲吻他脖子并低语“嘿，甜心”的时候他几乎被吓坏了，事实上，他手一滑，螺丝刀在涂漆上划出了一道印子。

Tony模糊地哼了一声，并没有抬头看。他眯着眼睛盯着那颗必须被拔出来的螺丝钉。或者那应该是另外一颗？

Steve的手来到Tony的腰际，停在那儿。“想和我一起去卧室吗？这可是我们这段时间的第一次休息。”

“不是现在，Steve。我在忙，我不——”Tony咕哝着，想把Steve从身上弄下去，突然僵住了。意识到他正要做什么。然后立刻改变了动作。

他靠回去，露出颈项，分开双腿。他努力让身体的一切都变得富有暗示，并深深地亲吻Steve，小声咕噜着，“我怎么能说不呢？”

他准备站起来，然后意识到Steve没有跟上他。“Steve？”Tony问，“怎么了，帅哥？”

Steve皱起了眉。他看上去很困惑。“只是……你确定吗？因为感觉一秒之前你还不想这么做。如果你在忙，拒绝我完全没关系，你知道。”

“Steve，来吧，别傻了。我永远不会对这样一个提议说不的。”Tony抓住Steve的手，把他拉进另一个亲吻里。“另外，我也想要你想要的东西，宝贝。”他说话时暗暗磨牙。把Steve推倒在床上很容易。

 

第二天，Steve很早就离开去晨跑了。Tony看着他离开大厦，看着那代表Steve的小点向中央公园慢跑过去。接着，Tony允许自己感到恐慌。

他瘫倒在地，双手抓住自己身体两侧，紧紧闭上眼睛。他能感觉到胸腔里的颤抖。他的呼吸声粗糙刺耳。

他到底在想什么？他，几乎拒绝性爱？他只是被严重分心了，他不是有意——他不是有意去——他到底觉得自己是谁啊，队伍领袖吗？他做的事情有这么重要吗，可以放在团队领导者的需求之前？他不——他从来不会——他不是故意——

 

 

“你觉得我是在要求许可吗？你觉得这取决于你吗，Tony？你认为你能决定你什么时候为我服务？”一只手抓住他的头发，紧紧地拉着他，把他从桌椅边拉开，强迫他跪在地上，那很疼，非常疼。“那不是你真正的职责，孩子。你的职责是取悦我，无论我什么时候选择拥有你，无论我想怎样拥有你。所以，你现在想对我说什么？”

“Yes，please.”那只手抓紧了，Tony喘息着，“Yes，please，任何你想要的。我想要任何你想要的东西，无论你什么时候想要。”

“无论我什么时候想要，然后呢？”

“无论你什么时候想要，先生。”

在接下来的两个小时里，Tony一直在尖叫，所以他当然会记得这个教训。

他再也没有拒绝过他的情人，除了——

 

 

他几乎拒绝了Steve。他这么做了，不是吗？他让“不”这个字滑出了他的嘴唇并且——

 

 

“你不能说不，Tony。除非我允许你这么做。但即使如此，我们都知道你不是那个意思。因为你想要任何我想要的东西，不是吗？”

 

 

但是他试图尽快纠正它。他尽力——他尽力确保Steve知道他想要，他想要Steve想的一切。他确保Steve明白他准备好了，他愿意和他上床。Steve难道没有消除疑虑吗？Steve难道不相信他？他没有让这一切变得足够让人信服吗？

 

“别这样，Tony。你应该知道永远不要表演得如此令人失望。你认为你应该让我看起来像个傻瓜吗？”Tony预料到了那一耳光，但它依然恶毒地刺痛着。他摔倒在地，就这么趴在那儿。“没人想要一个不开心的领导者，Tony。其他任何人都不抱怨他们的责任。他们不想听你发牢骚。没人想听你哭哭啼啼的。他们希望你尽到自己的职责。然后呢，你的职责是什么，男孩？”

“让你开心，先生。”Tony呼吸着，看着地板。血腥味在他的口腔里蔓延。

他的情人踩上他伸出的手掌，Tony忍住一声尖叫。那只脚抬了起来，他的情人假笑着，“让我相信这个。”

Tony把血咽了回去。他把声音压低成肉欲潮湿的耳语，几乎成了呻吟。他分开自己的膝盖，在伸手够情人的腰带时开口：“我想让你开心，先生。”

 

Steve离开时很高兴。Tony让他的领导者高兴了。一切都应该没事的。一切都没事了。他没有给Steve带来不便。他做了Steve想要的事。他做了。每个人都希望他尽自己的责任所以他尽责了。他尽责了。他没有吗？他尽责了。他尽责了。

Steve一个小时后回来，他对Tony微笑。Tony已经把自己清理干净，计划了三个不同的方案去安抚他情人的怒火。但Steve进来的时候微笑着，并主动去给Tony做早饭。Steve已经开心了。

所以Tony说好的当然了甜心他很乐意来点早餐，当他的手终于停止颤抖时，他给自己冲了一杯咖啡。

 

Tony错了。Steve对他并不满意。Steve注意到了他的错误。Tony没有让他相信，他不再信任Tony会让他开心了。

为什么Steve什么都不说？为什么Steve不在那个晚上就惩罚他？Tony可以承受这个。Tony本以为Steve在决定他不能胜任这份职责前至少会给他另一次机会，第二次尝试的机会。

现在，Tony能做的一切就是带着胃里不断下沉的重量，看Steve把醉醺醺的Clint带回他的卧室。

 

“我要把他带到床上去，”Steve说，一只手臂环过Clint的腰。Clint靠着Steve的胸膛傻笑，Tony感到恶心。

“他的房间离这里只有几层楼的距离，Jarvis不会让他倒在地上的。”Tony试着开玩笑。

“太远了，”Clint抱怨道，又往Steve怀里埋得更深了。

“你听到他了，”Steve轻松地对Clint微笑，“来吧，大男孩，我们要走了。”

他们开始往外走了，Tony张开嘴，但想不出任何其他的理由来阻止这一切。

他不想让那些事发生在Clint身上。Clint已经为这个队伍做了很多了。现在他甚至不得不去尽Tony的职责？Steve难道没看见Clint身上还有他们上个任务留下的淤青吗？

Tony和Steve还没有做任何疼痛的事情，他们做的一切没有一件会留下伤痕，但也许Steve想把Tony带来的失望发泄在Clint身上。不，Steve不会那么残忍的。他会吗？作为队伍领袖他有这个权利，Tony知道，但Steve不会用Clint来报复Tony。那是错误的，Steve不像——

“别担心，Tony。”

Tony把目光从空荡荡的长走廊上移开。“什么？”

Natasha挑起一边的眉毛。“我说别担心。Steve是个好人。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“我知道。他当然是好人。”

“他不会那样对你的。”Natasha从她的酒杯边缘啜饮了一小口。

Tony又朝那条走廊瞥了一眼，这才猛地点了点头。“是的。我知道。”他拿起自己的杯子，苦涩地喝了一大口。“他不会，他不会做那种事。”他的手指轻轻地敲着沙发。

Steve过了很长时间才回来。他一进门，Tony就扫视他的全身，想找到一些留在身体上的信息，乱糟糟的头发，吻痕，或者背上的抓痕，但是什么都没有。尽管如此，他还是很难专注在电影的剩余部分。Natasha离开时，他心存感激。

 

注：乱糟糟，原文为Mused：沉思，冥想，怀疑是错字。

 

 

“我应该先问你的，但你介意我今晚留在你房间吗，Tony？因为Clint在我床上，还有其他这些，”Steve问。

宽慰冲刷过Tony的全身。Steve在给他第二次机会。

 

“我总是想要你在我床上的，帅哥。”他眨眼。Steve笑了。

他们都准备上床了。Steve正坐在被子的边缘，Tony向他走去。

“Hey，”Tony低声道。他吻了Steve。Steve靠向他，Tony微笑着，跪了下来。他伸手去碰Steve的腰带，抬头确认Steve是否想要。Steve点点头。于是Tony继续，直到Steve呻吟着，射在了他的喉咙里。

Tony退开一点，把它们咽了下去。Steve发出一声呻吟，咕哝着，“你太完美了，Tony。你想要我……？”

“不，不用，我很好，但是谢了宝贝。”Tony微笑，爬上床坐在Steve身边。他努力争取。“你知道我会做任何事来让你开心的。你不用去找其他人，对吧？我对你来说是足够的吧？”

“你当然是，Tony。”Steve转身，捧起他的脸。“你当然足够。我……我做了什么事让你不这么想吗？”

Tony在Steve的掌心落下一个吻。“好吧。那你原谅我了吗？”

“原谅你？”Steve皱眉。“你做了什么需要我原谅的事情吗？”

Tony真的不想谈那个。“我不知道。你会原谅我吗？”

Steve看起来想要表示反对，但Tony在他胸口蹭了蹭，他温和了下来，“我当然原谅你。我总是会原谅你的。”他用双臂环抱住Tony，Tony松了口气。

“谢谢你。”

睡眠把他带进了梦乡。

 

Tony被一瘸一拐的脚步声惊醒了。Steve就在他身边，依然熟睡着。很容易认出是谁在往厨房走。他从Steve怀里挣脱出来，去找Clint。

当他走进厨房时，Clint正瘫倒在流理台上，手里的水杯已经半空了。

“早上好啊，阳光。”Tony笑着从橱柜里拿了些止痛药。他倒出两片药物，递给了Clint。

“啊。上帝会保佑你灵魂的，伙计。”Clint吞下了药片，“认真的，永远不要再让我喝酒了。我是说真的。”

“嗯哼，当然了，公主。这只是因为宿醉吗？”Tony把声音控制在轻柔的范围内，坐到了厨房岛的另一边，。

“除了这个还能有啥？头疼已经够难受的了。”

Tony控制不住地前倾了一点。“好吧……Steve昨晚没有和你做得太激烈，对吗？”

“他什么时候——啥？”Clint摇了摇头，呻吟着用掌根按揉太阳穴。“当他把我带到床上的时候？”

“对，没错，就是那时候。”Tony很高兴能掩盖过那些细节，Clint显然也是这么想的。

“是的？我是说，不，他没有——对不起，啥？我们在讨论什么？他真的就只是——”Clint停住了，他凝视着Tony的目光锐利起来，“为什么你这样看着我？”

“啊？”Tony一看见Clint的眼睛就转开视线，“怎么样？”

“就像你在找什么似的。”Tony的目光不得不飘到Clint的脖子上，因为他在寻找，搜寻着吻痕或指印，或者皮质项圈的擦伤。Clint嘲笑道：“得了吧，伙计。你是认真的吗？”

Tony绷紧了身体。“我是认真的吗？我当然是认真的。我在努力留心你，”他越过桌子嘶嘶地说。

“噢，哦，他们现在是这么叫它的？”Clint拖长了腔调，声音轻蔑。

“你为什么要这样？就这次我真的——”

“表现得就像你关心一样？真的关心？你真不可理喻。他是美国队长，而你嫉妒——”

“嫉妒？我没有，我不嫉妒。”Tony本想让这些话更有防御性，但完全失败了。“为什么我会嫉妒？”这个问题安静地溜出来，Clint给了他一个奇怪的表情，然后靠回去，抱起双臂。

“因为你认为你的男朋友和我出轨了。这就是在你脑子里发生的事情，对吧？”

Tony想要反驳，因为出轨对整件事而言并不准确，并且为什么那会让他嫉妒，那不是他的职责，但是……“出轨，是的，这就是我认为发生的事情。”他重复，在桌面下，他的指甲掐进膝盖里。

Clint只是偏过头盯着他看了一会。这是一个熟悉的姿势，Clint拉弓瞄准目标时就是这样的。“什么也没发生，”他最终说，“我向你保证，什么也没发生。”

“很好。”Tony拍了拍手，“很高兴我们谈好了。我要去……我要……”

“去给自己弄点咖啡？”Clint建议，“就像你平时那样？”

即使并不认为他现在需要咖啡，Tony还是点了点头。Clint是对的，他每天早上都会喝咖啡，他必须这么做，否则那就会是一次令人失望的表演。他去煮咖啡，努力集中注意力去确保没有弄错任何配料。

Clint一直对他皱着眉头。

 

除了几乎出错的那次，Tony会说自己非常专心于他的职责。甚至可以说积极主动。他开始这么做的时候，Steve似乎很喜欢。去告诉Steve他已经准备好了感觉很自以为是，但Steve总会热切地回吻他。所以每隔几天，Tony都会把Steve带到他的卧室里。这很简单。

不，Tony绝不会再犯一次错误了。他让JARVIS在Steve前来时告诉他，这样Tony总是能准备好。当然，这需要一些时间，但它是值得的。

Tony非常肯定这就是Steve没有提到Tony一直在巧妙地让Clint远离他的原因。让其他人把Clint送去医务室。布置鹰眼和美国队长在战场不同地区的作战计划。更少的团队电影之夜，更多的两人浪漫之夜。

Tony没有抱怨。他没有抱怨或者哭泣，或者他的情人曾经说的任何一件事。但是，即使他试图保护Clint(从什么？从Steve手里？Steve不会——但他的情人曾经——) ，他还是想知道为什么他总是被挑选出来担任这份职责。Tony从未真正请求过一份工作，但他从父亲手里继承了Stark工业，所以他不能确定。他知道自己的研发部门会从一大堆申请中挑选，然后雇佣其中几位。从来没有人拒绝。Tony认为他们可以拒绝。从技术上来说，他也可以拒绝。当领袖邀请他出去时，他可以说不。但他是个有团队精神的人。他的团队依靠他。这是他的职责。让队长开心。

但是其他人会提交申请，不是吗？向他们想要的工作提交申请？Tony从来没有真正想要这份职责。他清楚地记得自己曾经不想要它。现在它不算太糟，但他已经接受了。如果情况真的变糟了，再退出已经太晚了。这是一种责任。一种义务。一段关系。

他不可能向从前的情人询问原因，为什么是他？ 而Steve，嗯，Tony并不是真的想向他询问。 Tony不想知道那是因为他的样子，还是他的行为，或者他们是否能看出他对此感到恶心。Tony不知道怎么让自己看起来不想要。他已经尽力了。他一直在努力。但Steve还是选择了他，Tony也同意了，他不想问Steve为什么，因为Steve说他就喜欢Tony，爱他本来的样子，如果那是谎言的话，Tony也不想听见真相。


End file.
